Pertemuan Terakhir
by MSN1412
Summary: Ketika aku ingin pulang. Tiba - tiba aku melihat dia melewati jalan ini. Apa dia ingin meninggalkan desa. Dan juga... aku? ONE-SHOT n Amy POV. Aku buruk bikin Summary. Fic pertamaku jadi R&R yaa.... Fic pertama berbahasa Indonesia... :D


A/N: Yo semuanyaaa..... Akhirnya, gue bisa nge-publish fic buatan gue sejak gue hanya nge-fav fic melulu. (ehehe..)

Ini fic pertama gue. Jadi, sori ya kalo jelek nan gaje ^^;

Lha? Gue baru tau kalo ini akan jadi fict Sonic pertama berbahasa Indonesia. (wheeee!!! *di hantam Sonic ama Amy*)

Enjoy it.... (or not -_-)

Sonic Characters itu punyanya Sega ama Sonic Team, tapi fict ini punya gueeee...........

* * *

**Pertemuan Terakhir**

Genre: Romance n Angst (mungkin..)

Rating: K+

Pairing: SonAmy (whee... SonAmy foreveer!!!)

Sedikit mengingat, fic ini One-Shot ama Amy POV

Hari pun sudah malam. Rumah - rumah pun menyalakan sinarnya. Bintang - bintangpun langsung bersinar walaupun itu cuma berkelip. Lalu, aku..... aku masih berlari... lari dari rumahnya Cream. Ternyata... aku pun menyadari, aku ini benar - benar bodoh. Karena aku hampir lupa segalanya pada hari ini...

*hosh hosh*

"_Duuh... ada apa denganku ini?! gara-gara keseringan membantu Cream sama Vanilla, aku jadi telat pulang ke rumah lagi. Apalagi, sudah malam lagi. Tapi.... ya udah deh. Mungkin juga di rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa.." _

Aku pun masih berlari meskipun langit sudah menjadi gelap dan bintang-bintang pun masih berkelip di atas kepalaku. Meskipun Cream menyuruhku untuk menginap di rumahnya, tapi aku tidak mau menyusahkan mereka. Untuk mempercepat waktuku, aku pun melewati jalan yang satu - satunya jalan untuk keluar dari desaku. Mau bagaimana lagi... Cuma itulah jalan pintas yang aku ketahui.

Ketika aku melintasi jalan itu, tiba-tiba..... aku melihat sesosok yang sangat kukenal... walaupun samar - samar, tetapi aku melihat... landak.... landak biru... Ya! aku mengenal dia, itu Sonic! Landak biru yang sangat kusukai. Ta....tapi, mau apa dia? mengapa dia tiba - tiba melewati jalan ini? Padahal..... padahal yang aku tahu, dia tidak pernah melewati jalan ini. Aku pun... aku pun jadi penasaran..

"Lho? Amy ya.." kata Sonic sambil melirikku. Tidak! Kok dia tahu kalau aku ada di sini? Lalu, Sonic pun langsung bertanya kepadaku "Kenapa kau lewat jalan ini?"

Aku pun langsung menjawab "Karena... hanya jalan ini yang aku bisa lalui untuk sampai ke rumah."

"Ooo.... begitu.." jawab Sonic dengan senyumnya.

Aku pun melihat senyumannya...

Ekspresinya...

Entah mengapa.... entah mengapa aku berpikir.... kalau dia akan pergi...

Meninggalkan teman-temannya...

Meninggalkan desa....

Dan juga...

Aku.

Tapi, mungkin itu cuma pikiran belaka. Mana mungkin Sonic akan pergi. Yang aku tahu, Sonic sangat mencintai desa ini. Mempunyai teman yang banyak, sampai – sampai dia pun mempunyai penggemar. Termasuk aku.

Karena semakin penasaran, aku pun langsung bertanya dengannya.

"Umm.... Sonic, tumben kamu melewati jalan ini. Padahal, kamu gak pernah melewati jalan ini kan?"

"Err... iya sih. Tapi...." Sonic pun langsung melihat langit yang hanya ada bintang - bintang yang berkelip. Aku langung bingung dan langsung melihatnya.

"Tapi... apa?" Dia pun masih melihat langit dan aku pun melihat mulutnya... seperti pertanda dia mau berbicara..

"Tapi... aku akan pergi. Untuk takdirku sendiri.." Aku pun langsung syok ketika dia mengatakan itu. Entah mengapa... hatiku.... hatiku pun mulai sakit. Apa.... apa-apaan perasaan ini?

"Ta....takdir?" Aku pun semakin bingung dan... hatiku pun semakin lama semakin sakit. "Apa maksudmu Sonic? Aku.... aku tidak mengerti perkataanmu itu?!!" Dia pun langsung melihatku dengan senyumannya.

"Mungkin aku akan menghadapi takdir itu." Katanya dengan senyum. Aku pun mengetahui... apa yang Sonic bicarakan. Entah mengapa.... entah mengapa air mataku mulai menetes. Rasanya.... aku.... ingin menangis.

"Tapi, jangan khawatir Amy..."

Eh?

"Mungkin.... Mungkin aku akan kembali kok. _Don't worry..._"

Aku pun mulai menangis. Aku tidak mau..... tidak mau meninggalkannya.

Mungkin aku akan hampa, mungkin aku akan sedih...

Kalau dia pergi...

Karena, dia.....

Cinta pertama dan terakhirku...

Sonic pun memulai langkahnya. Langkah untuk menghadapi takdirnya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hanya terdiam.. dan termenung..

Satu langkah

Dua langkah

Tiga langkah

Dan dia pun akan melewatiku. Air mataku pun langsung mengalir... Mengalir tak henti – hentinya. Aku benar – benar..... tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa untuk menghentikannya.. Aku ingin menghentikannya, tapi dia telah melewatiku. Yang hanya bisa kulakukan.... hanyalah menangis..

"TIDAK!!!"

Sonic pun langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Dekat di belakangku. Aku pun mengoleh ke belakang dan langsung memeluknya.... memeluknya dengan hatiku yang sangat sakit. Dia pun cuma bengong dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Rasanya, dia mengetahui apa yang aku rasakan sekarang.

"A....Amy... Lepaskan tidak?!" seru Sonic sambil melepaskan pelukanku.

"Tidak!!" Sonic pun langsung terkejut ketika aku mengatakan itu. Sonic melihatku yang masih memeluk dirinya dan dia melihat aku menangis. "Aku tidak mau melepaskannya! Aku tidak mau kamu pergi!! Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu!!" seruku sambil memeluknya dengan erat dan air mataku yang tidak bisa berhenti..

Sonic pun terdiam dan langsung memelukku. Mengusap kepalaku. Mungkin... mungkin dia tahu perasaan yang aku alami sekarang. Entah mengapa, perasaanku pun menjadi hangat, aku pun terasa hangat meskipun malam itu pun mulai dingin dan bulan pun muncul dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Perasaan hangat itu langsung hilang ketika Sonic melepaskan pelukanku. Aku pun terdiam, dan melihat Sonic memulai langkahnya lagi.

"Jadi... Kau sungguh benar-benar ingin pergi?!" tanyaku sambil air mataku menetes lagi.

"Ya." Jawabnya dengan sangat singkat.

Aku pun langsung berteriak walaupun hatiku sudah sangat sakit "Apa kamu tidak mengerti? kalau kamu mempunyai teman. Dan mereka sangat percaya padamu. Apa kamu ingin meninggalkan mereka juga? Meninggalkan Tails yang selalu menjadi partnermu? Meninggalkan Knuckles yang selalu kamu gangguin? Lalu, meninggalkan aku yang sebenarnya suka padamu hah? Jawab aku!!!"

Sonic pun langsung terdiam. Aku pun hanya terdiam melihatnya. Lalu aku melihat dia melanjutkan langkahnya. Aku pun mencoba menghentikannya.

"JAWAB PERTANYAAN AKU, SONIC!!!"

Dia pun berhenti lagi dan cuma berkata "Hmph.... dasar bodoh.."

Hah? Aku mendengar jawabannya. Apa dia.... apa dia mengatakan aku..... bodoh?

"Apa maksud jawabanmu itu Sonic?! Aku tidak mengerti!!"

Sonic pun melirik kepadaku dengan senyum liciknya dan dengan cepatnya dia langsung ke belakangku sampai – sampai aku pun tidak mengetahuinya. Aku hanya terkejut ketika dia ada di belakangku.

Lalu, Sonic menjawab pertanyaanku dari telingaku sendiri.. "Dasar bodoh.... Aku..... juga.... menyukaimu.." Aku pun terkejut ketika dia menjawab pertanyaanku yang sebenarnya dan aku tidak tahu kalau Sonic memukulku.... sampai aku merasa tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa. Badanku terasa ringan.

Pandanganku mulai kabur. Serasa aku mau jatuh. Tapi, hanya ini.... hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan sampai – sampai aku mengatakan namanya dengan terbata – bata..

"So....ni..c."

*BRUUKK*

Aku pun langsung jatuh dan pingsan. Entah mengapa dari pandangan yang hampir kabur... aku melihat dia telah pergi. Jauh dariku, dan aku menutup mataku.. Serasa.. aku tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa..

Aku ini.... benar – benar bodoh..

"Kak...."

"_K.... kak?" _rasanya ada yang ingin membangunkanku.

"Kak Amy... Bangun kak. Kalau tidur di sini nanti bisa masuk angin lho."

Ternyata... itu suara Cream yang ingin membangunkanku. Aku pun langsung membuka mataku dan pandanganku hanyalah melihat Cream dan Cheese yang sedang melihatku.

"Kakak baik – baik saja?" tanya Cream dengan cemasnya.

"Tenang aja Cream. Aku baik – baik saja kok." jawabku dengan sedikit senyuman. Mereka berdua pun langsung tersenyum bahagia ketika mereka mengetahui kalau aku baik – baik saja.

Sinar mentari pun langsung menyinariku. Aku pun hanya menyambutnya dengan senyum walaupun masih sakit. Lalu aku teringat dengan kejadian tadi malam dan aku pun langsung berteriak "SONIC!!!"

"Hah?" Cream pun bingung. "Emangnya ada apa dengan kak Sonic?"

Aku pun langsung menjawab dengan harap mereka tidak mengetahuinya "Ah.. Tidak apa – apa kok. Aku cuma sedikit mengigau.."

"Oh.. Begitu yaa.... Aku dan Cheese mau pergi duluan."

"Ya sudah.. Hati – hati di jalan ya.." kataku sambil melambaikan tanganku kepada Cream dan Cheese dengan senyum biasaku. Namun, senyumanku itu makin lama makin surut ketika aku mengingat Sonic.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang masih aku tidak bisa kulupakan, yaitu jawabannya sebelum dia pergi. Apakah itu... cuma jawaban belaka atau.... itu benaran? Karena.... dia mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya kepadaku sebelum dia pergi.....

"_Aku juga menyukaimu...."_

THE END

* * *

A/N: Gilaaaaa!!! Gaje banget kan. Rasanya gue langsung melenceng ke ceritanya Naruto deh pas Sasuke akan pergi dari Konoha (tapi mah dikit perubahan olehku.) Apa mungkin gara – gara gue udah gak ada ide lagi langsung deh melenceng...

Yang penting mah makasih deh udah membaca fict-ku yang gaje ini...

Review please.. Soalnya aku mo memperbaiki fict-ku tuk yang mendatang :D


End file.
